


No Rest For Wandering Hearts

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up doesn't mean childhood loves have to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For Wandering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the pokanon kink meme. Based off the prompt: "Ethan/Lyra (or Hibiki/Kotone if you so wish), fluff in Ethan's bedroom."

He used to sneak into her bedroom all the time when they were nine, and they'd talk for hours and hours until it was dark and his mother came to chastise him for staying out so late.

They'd dream about the adventures they'd go on, the pokemon they'd catch, the battles they'd win.

"I want a Chikorita!" she'd tell him, "because they're so cute." He would roll his eyes at her girly fancies, but he was already used to it.

"Well, I'm getting a Cyndaquil," he'd counter, like that would ever deter her. Still, at nine, ten seemed like an eternity away and maybe he'd change him mind before then or maybe Professor Elm will run out of Chikorita to give hand out when it was their turn. But at nine, all they had were their dreams and each other.

"We're going to be the Pokemon trainers!" she'd exclaim.

"Pokemon _masters_ ," he'd always have to correct her.

"Right! Pokemon masters!" And she would hold out her pinky so they could pinky swear on it.

 

Hibiki's back in town for the night after beating the Elite Four, but tomorrow he's waking up early so he can head out to Kanto. He's just about to hit the sack when Kotone crawls in through his window.

"I heard about your win, Champion!" she congratulates him, and Hibiki finds out that not that she's too far behind herself. Kotone has all eight badges and wants to train a little more before she heads out to the Pokemon league.

They share stories until his cheeks hurt from laughing and it's so late that he's so tired and can barely keep his eyes open, and Hibiki knows he's not going to get up early tomorrow if at _all_.

"I'll see you in Kanto," he tells Kotone as she's climbing back out the window. He may have won the Johto league but there were many more trainers to beat, many more places to see.

Kotone nods, and he knows she'll be there. He knows her - he knows she loves this as much as he does, and she'll follow him, wherever he goes.

"No stopping until you're the best, right?" she asks.

"Until _we're_ the best," he corrects her, and her smile is brighter than the sun.

"Until we're the very best," she agrees and leans over to seal the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
